The long-term objective of this SBIR proposal is to discover novel CB1 cannabinoid receptor antagonists which will be utilized as: a) useful pharmacological and biochemical probes for studying cannabinergic system; b) potential candidates as medications for treatment of the ill effects of stimulants including cocaine and methamphetamine as well as other drugs of abuse.